Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later
| running time = 86 min. | country = US | language = English | budget = $17,000,000 | gross revenue = $55,041,738 | preceded by = Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers | followed by = Halloween: Resurrection }} Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later is a 1998 horror film of the slasher sub-genre. It was directed by Friday the 13th luminary Steve Miner and released theatrically in the United States on August 5th, 1998. It is the seventh film in the Halloween series and the sixth film to feature notorious serial killer Michael Myers. As the title suggests, Halloween H20 was released as part of the 20th anniversary of the franchise and brings back "scream queen" Jamie Lee Curtis, reprising her role as Laurie Strode from the first two films. Halloween H20 disregards the continuity set forth by the three previous films, which established that Laurie Strode had a daughter named Jamie Lloyd. It also abandons the normally ubiquitous setting of Haddonfield, Illinois and takes place at an exclusive boarding school called Hillcrest Academy in northern California. In the film, Laurie Strode has spent the past two decades living under the alias Keri Tate. She is the senior administrator at Hillcrest and has a son named John. Laurie never fully recovered from the trauma of being attacked by her psychotic brother Michael, but when Michael tracks her down after all this time, Laurie finds the inner strength to fight back and protect her son. Cast Notes & Trivia * Halloween H20 and Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) both redirect to this page. * Production on Halloween H20 began on February 7th, 1998. Principal filming concluded on May 1st, 1998. * Halloween H20 was released to DVD on October 19th, 1999. * The tagline for this film is, "20 years ago, HE changed the face of Halloween. Tonight, he's back". * This is the only film in the "Michael Myers" series that does not take place in Haddonfield, Illinois. * First professional film work for actor Josh Hartnett. * Halloween H20 was a cover story article in the August 14th, 1998 issue of Entertainment Weekly. Entertainment Weekly.com * The scenes featuring Hillcrest Academy were shot at the Canfield-Moreno Estate, located at1923 Micheltorena Street, Silver Lake in Los Angeles, California. The estate was also used in the 2000 film Scream 3. * Jamie Lee Curtis' mother, Janet Leigh, has a brief role in the film as Norma Watson. Janet Leigh became a scream queen in her own right when she played the role of Marion Crane in the 1960 suspense thriller Psycho. * Steve Miner makes a cameo appearance as the School financial advisor. * One of two films where Adam Arkin's character is romantically tied to an actress with famous parents. The other film is 1999's Lake Placid where his character is attached to Bridget Fonda, daughter of Peter Fonda. * The opening credits include a voice over of Donald Pleasence's character Sam Loomis from the original Halloween: "I met him fifteen years ago. I was told there was nothing left. No reason, no conscience, no understanding, even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, good or evil, right or wrong. I met this six-year-old child, with this blank, pale, emotionless face and the blackest eyes... the devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply... evil." Recommendations See also External Links * * * Halloween H20 at Wikipedia * Halloween H20 at Horrorpedia * Halloween H20 at Halloween Wiki * * * References